La Navidad Loca y mágica de Luna Lovegood
by Krol Weasley
Summary: Luna es invitada a celebrar navidad junto a sus amigos incluyendo a su nuevo "amigo" Rolf, léanlo para saber que sucede entre estos dos


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de la genia de JK Rowling, yo solo los pido prestado para escribir locuras mias… **

**Ya paso navidad pero o publico ahora porque estaba participando de un concurso en otra página y se tenía que reservar el anonimato… jeje no se preocupen no ganó nada… jaja XD pero estuvo bueno participar.**

**Escribo sobre estos dos chico porue vi ue no había nada casi sobre ellos…  
>espero que les guste!<br>**

**Sin más… a leer!**

**LA NAVIDAD MÁGICA DE LUNA**

Dos jóvenes mujeres se aparecieron en medio del tumulto de gente en el callejón Diagon, era 21 de diciembre y muchos magos se disponían a hacer sus compras navideñas esa tarde. Estas chicas caminaron calle arriba rápidamente para pasar desapercibidas, muchos magos solían interceptarlas para hablar con ellas y andaban con el tiempo contado.

- ¿A dónde crees que deberíamos ir primero Luna?- La joven de cabello castaño le preguntó a su compañera -No lo sé, ¿qué le podemos regalar a Ginny?

-tal vez podríamos ver algún vestido de fiesta, me parece para que valla guapísima a las fiestas del ministerio con Harry, otra cosa sería regalarle algo para el Quidditch, pero supongo que ella ya tendrá el mejor equipo ahora que juega con la Holly Harpies.

-Sí supongo que sí- Luna parecía distraída y algo triste en contraste con su alegre e infantil personalidad, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

-¿Luna te sientes bien?- le preguntó su amiga preocupada Instantáneamente una forzada sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia.

-Estoy bien Hermione no te preocupes, es solo que estas fechas siempre me ponen un poco sensible, ya sabes por lo de mamá -Por eso este año vas a pasar la Navidad con nosotros en la Madriguera- Luna sonrió de verdad ante este comentario, no había mayor satisfacción que sentirse querida por sus amigos.

-Bueno vamos a comprarle ese vestido a Ginny- la apuró Luna antes de salir rápidamente dando brincos por el callejón. Luna se perdió entre la muchedumbre de personas con grandes paquetes envueltos y a Hermione le tomó unos minutos encontrar a su amiga, cuando llegó a su paradero le vio sentada en el piso frotándose la espalda.

-Luna, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te caíste?- Hermione preguntó prematuramente antes de darse cuenta del chico de cabello castaño claro tirado en el piso enfrente de Luna con un montón de libros y papeles en los brazos y otros desparramados por el suelo.

Luna al se incorporó rápidamente para ayudarlo a levantar el desastre de hojas que ella había causado -Lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte, iba distraída no te vi.

-¿Luna?- el chico la miraba sorprendido y sonriente -Qué bueno verte- él se levantó aún más veloz que Luna y la ayudó con los papeles.

-¡Rolf!, que bueno verte a ti también, ella es Hermione, una amiga, Hermione: él es Rolf Scamander.

-¿Rolf Scamander?, el nieto de Newt Scamander?- cortó a Luna saludando al chico de cabellos revueltos.

-Sí mi abuelo es el escritor Newt Scamander, mucho gusto Hermione.

A pesar de que a Hermione le hubiera gustado seguir hablando sobre la obra del abuelo del chico, le pareció que éste estaba más interesado en Luna que en su famoso pariente, ambos seguían recogiendo los papeles desparramados.

Sólo quedaba un papel en el suelo que Luna tomó y leyó en su extraña caligrafía "Muérdagos infectados por Nargles" y debajo del título había un dibujo garabateado de los nargles. Luna quedó sorprendida de que otra persona además de su padre y ella misma conocieran estos particulares insectos.

-¿Así que tu también conoces los nargles?- Luna volvió a ser la misma de antes y volvió a interesarse con fascinación en esas misteriosas criaturas.

-Bueno, estoy haciendo un estudio sobre su existencia, he leído en muchos lugares sobre ellos pero lo que más me ha inspirado han sido los artículos del Quisquilloso, ¿tu ayudas a escribirlos, verdad?- el chico le hablaba con una sonrisa sincera y amable, Hermione no sabía bien cuál era su relación, pero por lo que se veía se conocían hace un buen tiempo y se llevaban muy bien es más hermione podría jurar que había un poco de magia entre ellos.

-Sí yo ayudo a escribir la revista, hemos escritos muchos artículos sobre ellos, son unas criaturas muy curiosas, ¿sabías que suelen tomar cosas de la gente y escondérselas?, a mí siempre me pasaba en Hogwarts, pero después las devolvían.

- Hermione rodó los ojos ante este comentario, Luna siempre sería Luna.

-¡Fascinante!- exclamó el chico emocionado mientras hacia unas anotaciones rápidas en su libreta dejando a Hermione muda - Sabes, me serviría de mucho tu ayuda en este proyecto - de repente el chico se sonrojó - ¿te gustaría ayudarme?.

- Si, supongo que podría- ella también se sonrojó  
>-¡Genial! , si te parece puedes pasarte por Flourish and Blotts, estoy trabajando en la nueva versión de "Animales Fantasticos y donde encontrarlos" con más de 50 especies nuevas, puedes pasarte cualquier día hasta en Navidad si quieres.<p>

-¿Vas a trabajar en Navidad?-preguntó Luna curiosa.

-Bueno, no tengo con quién pasar la navidad, pero no importa mucho ya he pasado otras Navidades conmigo mismo- intentó sonreír con este último comentario, no quería parecer solitario y triste ante Luna.

-¿Por qué no pasas la Navidad con nosotros?- Hermione tiró la pregunta tan rápidamente que ambos chicos se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Con ustedes?- Rolf parecía confundido -Si con nosotras, con nuestra familia, también vendrán otros amigos así que no creo que a los Weasley les importe mucho. Rolf miró a Luna que le miraba expectante de su respuesta.  
>-Bueno supongo que cualquier opción será mejor que pasar la nochebuena solo- sonrió nervioso.<p>

-Perfecto pasaremos por ti el 24 a las 7, ¿te parece? - Hermione había arreglado su agenda para llevar al chico a la Madriguera.

-Bien bien, las espero en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Eso sería genial, Rolf deberás disculparnos pero debemos comprarle un regalo a una amiga y no tenemos mucho tiempo- hermione parecía apenada.

-No se preocupen vallan tranquilas, yo tengo que terminar estos reportes y estoy llegando un poco tarde a la librería, nos vemos Luna- y se acercó a la mencionada y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en ambos - nos vemos Hermione- y también se despidió de ella con un beso pero menos mágico.

El chico se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los alborotados magos. Luna quedó un rato con la mirada perdida por donde se había ido el muchacho hasta que su amiga la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Te gusta, ¿Verdad?-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Sí, creo que sí- Hermione se vio nuevamente sorprendida por la sinceridad de la joven, a ella le había tomado más de 3 años admitir que estaba enamorada de Ron.

-Bueno será mejor que vallamos por ese vestido, ya hablaremos luego.

El resto de la tarde las chicas se la pasaron recorriendo tiendas de ropa buscando vestidos para Ginny y terminaron comprándose algunos para ella, después de todo Luna tenía una cita para Navidad.

El 24 llegó rápidamente y junto con el las decoraciones en la Madriguera, el enorme árbol de navidad en la sala con los angelitos que entonaban todos juntos canciones navideñas y todos esos otros arreglos que cambiaban de color, no estaba muy prolijo pero era muy acogedor y familiar en la forma que estaba decorado, la señora Weasley se había encerrado en la cocina hacia 3 horas preparando la gran cena Navideña para sus familiares y amigos.

Ya cerca de las 7 Hermione se despidió y fue por sus padres y por Rolf, Luna no la acompañó porque todavía no estaba pronta.

Al llegar a la Madriguera Rolf estaba tan sorprendido por el ambiente como los Señores Granger.

-Guau, esto está bellísimo...- pero quedo cortado al ver a Luna bajar por las escaleras con Ginny pisándole los talones y riéndose cómplice con Hermione.- Me equivoque, lo m… más bello en esta sala eres t.. Tu Luna- se trancó un poco con las palabras pero no importó para Luna esas palabras llegaron como el más lindo de los cumplidos.

Hermione y Ginny atrás sonreían emocionadas, pero al ver que incomodaban un poco a la tierna pareja decidieron ir a la cocina a ayudar a la señora Weasley junto con la señora Granger que también quería ayudar. Las chicas cada tanto miraban por la puerta hacia la sala donde los veían muy nerviosos y sonrojados hablando de algo que no podían escuchar.

En eso Ron y Harry entraron a la cocina

-¿Quién está en la sala con Luna?- preguntó Ron

-Es Rolf Scamander, nieto de Newt Scamander- Ambos chicos quedaron en blanco mirándola. -¡Newt Scamander!- no hubo respuesta -"Animales Fantastico y donde encontrarlos"- nada - ¡el libro que usábamos en Hogwarts!

-Ah…- dijeron ambos a la vez

-sí y parece que está interesado en las criaturas raras de Luna- añadió Hermione emocionada

- y en Luna- rió Ginny con la misma emoción que su amiga - y es tan guapo, apuesto a que harían lindos bebes- dijo Ginny perdiéndose en su imaginación.

Harry algo incomodo por el último comentario de su esposa la miro con el seño fruncido

-No más que tu mi amor, no te preocupes, además ya está con Luna y no me gusta robarles el novio a mis amigas- lo tranquilizó con un beso antes de irse a ayudar a su madre.

La cena de Navidad transcurrió tranquila, con toda la familia Weasley, Harry, Hermione, los Grangers, Teddy Lupin y Andromeda, Luna y su padre y el más reciente invitado Rolf. La comida de la Señora Weasley estaba deliciosa y a decir verdad compartir la mesa con esas personas tan amigables le vino bien a la solitaria vida de Rolf en especial por la presencia de ella, su Luna, no lo negaba se sentía atraído a ella, sus ojos y su sonrisa soñadora que sumado a su larga cabellera y sus pendientes algo extraños le daban un aire misterioso que lo intrigaba mucho, no se sabía exactamente con que iba a salir y eso era algo que le encantaba pero también era justo esa personalidad tan impredecible de ella lo que lo aterraba a decirle lo que sentía.

Rolf se sorprendió mucho cuando Luna y su padre se levantaron de la mesa a las 11 de la noche y se excusaron diciendo que irían a pasar la navidad con la mamá de Luna, a Rolf eso le pareció un poco extraño por lo que pregunto

- ¿Y por qué ella no viene a pasar Navidad aquí? Toda la mesa quedó en silencio mirándolo con caras aterradas, en ese momento se dio cuenta que la había embarrado así que esperó los gritos de Luna retándolo pero lo único que escucho fueron las suaves y angelicales palabras de luna

- mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 9 años así que cada Navidad con papá nos reunimos con ella en los jardines de casa y conversamos con ella - terminó con una dulce sonrisa, ella hablaba de su difunta madre con una naturalidad que enamoró aún más a Rolf

-Te acompaño afuera- se apresuró La joven pareja salió al patio y Rolf se maldijo por haberse quedados sin palabras en ese momento, unos suaves copos de nieve caían sobre ellos.

Armándose de valor Rolf empezó su discurso:

-Luna…, no sé si tu sabes, pero… desde hace mucho tiempo quería preguntarte algo pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías porque tú… eres una chica muy especial distinta a las demás… pero en el buen sentido y yo soy solo un chico que… bueno lo que quería decirte es…

-¿Si quiero salir contigo Rolf? - Luna lo había cortado con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Rolf quedó sorprendido por la reacción de la Chica, definitivamente era especial.

-Si…- respondió nervioso, ¿Luna quieres ser mi novia?.

-Ya era hora que lo preguntaras, me encantaría ser tu novia Rolf.

Ambos sonrieron y un ruido llamó su atención, la reciente pareja miró hacia arriba y pudieron ver un muérdago que se hacía espacio entre el hielo del techo para florecer sobre ellos.

-¿Sabes lo que significa Rolf?

-¿Qué tenemos que besarnos?- preguntó sonriendo

-Iba a decir que estaba lleno de Nargles pero tu respuesta me gustó más.

Y así ambos iniciaron su noviazgo con su primer beso bajo el muérdago que Ginny y Hermione había colocado adrede allí afuera. Rompieron el beso luego de unos minutos que les parecieron eternos.

-Feliz Navidad Rolf.

-Feliz Navidad Luna

Se despidieron y Luna se fue dejando a Rolf solo en la nieve con una sonrisa tonta típica de un enamorado, Luna quería llegar rápido a casa, tenía mucho que contarle a su mamá.

**Espero que les halla gustado!**

**Y que hayan pasado una FELIZ NAVIDAD! ;)**


End file.
